


How Matt Escaped the Galra Empire (and Joined a Rebellion Group in the Process)

by FrogKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Angst, Matt Holt-centric, Matt calls Pidge Katie and uses she/her pronouns, Matt-Centric, No relationships with ocs, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 3 compliant, Ocs neccesary for plot, hinted Matt Holt/Shiro, until further notice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogKid/pseuds/FrogKid
Summary: Rescued.Matt was beingrescued.Matt just hoped he didn't end up back in another cell.





	How Matt Escaped the Galra Empire (and Joined a Rebellion Group in the Process)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work of mine of Ao3. 
> 
> This is going to focus on Matt starting from the clip we saw of him leaving the incorporate prison in season 2 because I've been really curious on what has happened to him since being "saved." This is most likely not going to be compliant with season 3, which is coming out on August 4th. This work can just be thought of as an alternate universe from the main series, possibly sharing some similarities with the main show. I do have a basic plot line laid out for this story, so I'll try to incorporate any elements in season 3 that works with my plot, though I'm not sure if there's going to be a lot. 
> 
> Also, original characters will play a part in this work, it was unavoidable to write the story without it, I'm sorry for all of you who don't like ocs.
> 
> The only kind of romantic relationship with just be a faint Matt/Shiro, I'm a sucker for them being together, sorry for all of those who don't ship them. Again, though, it'll be mostly unnoticeable.
> 
> Beta-ed by a lovely friend of mine

_Rescued._ Matt was being _rescued._

An alien with a face mask grabbed his shoulder, leading him out of the wall of smoke. Matt could hardly breath, his lungs gasping for air.

Alarms were screeching as Matt was pulled through corridors. Though he already had bad vision and his eyes were now clouded with smoke, he could hear yelling and gunshots coming from every direction.

The alien behind him was murmuring in his ear, guiding him to wherever they were taking him. Matt could only understand bits and pieces of what it was saying, never being formally taught how to speak “alien,” even though he was the real alien here. His extensive knowledge of the different languages was taught by the few aliens who spoke something similar to English.

Matt was able to figure out that the alien’s murmuring was, probably, to another teammate, as the alien seemed to be receiving and giving warnings. 

The ground beneath his feet suddenly began to change, as he could hear what was most likely a door shut behind them. The alien released their grip on his shoulder, and Matt slid down to the floor, exhausted.

Matt was never the most in shape guy, but he did run on the treadmill from time to time, as it was a requirement to exercise at the Garrison. Of course months of being forced to live in cramped prisons has taken it toll on Matt already non-existent athletic skills. He had always been a little jealous of Shiro, being able to pull weights without stopping for hours. Of course Matt never complained when he went to the gym with Shiro. 

The sudden rumble of the jets roaring to life shook Matt from his thoughts. He could feel the ground beneath him start to shake, trembling as if there was an earthquake, which was unlikely because Matt was most definitely not on Earth. 

Matt pulled himself up, sitting with his back against the wall of the ship, trying to process what had just happened. One moment, he was sitting in the dark, damp cell and the next he was being forcefully dragged, siren blaring, the next he was being rushed down by some kind of alien rebel he presumed. He had no idea of where he was going and what these aliens wanted with him. Was he in some ways special, seeing how there was no other prisoners on the ship. Was he still a prisoner? Taken from his daily routine of mining in the caves to being put right back in slavery. Matt could only fear for the fate of his life with these strangers.

Matt jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He look up to see and alien in the mask holding a glass in his face. Matt stared at the glass for a moment then shifted his gaze back to the alien. The alien proceed to squat down, gurgling something that sounded like words, and took Matt’s hand, placing the glass in it. Was he suppose to drink this? It had a strange orangish color, but also looked transparent somehow. Matt furrowed his brow and frowned. He look back at the alien, who was still staring at him, expectantly. 

Matt wasn’t sure what to do. Despite these beings saving him, he had little trust to put in them considering of all the terrible shit that had happened to him. He can hardly imagine how his dad and Shiro are doing. He was afraid. Afraid of not being in control, of not knowing his future and being helpless to the outcome of it. He felt a cloth brush against his forehead, a finger resting in between his eyebrows. A wave of calm fell over his mind, his nerves settling. 

Matt took this chance and peeked back up at the alien sitting next to him. They were dawned in loose hanging clothes, a combination of grey, orange, and dark turquoise. A mask was resting over their face, with a pair of strange feathery horns poking out on both sides of their head. What was most curious to Matt was the bandage wrapped around their arms and lower legs. The bandages didn’t look like they would be stable enough to run in without falling, but the being seemed to be able to walk around with no trouble. 

A cough rose up in his throat and he start to hack, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. The alien fell back onto its butt, surprised by how viciously Matt was coughing. Matt could feel his vision go hazy, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. The alien had put their hand back on Matt’s shoulder by the time his coughing fit had stopped, putting the glass that they must have taken back when Matt was coughing back into his hand. The alien brought Matt’s hand up to his mouth and tilted it slightly, waiting for Matt to open his mouth. Matt could feel the liquid against his lips. It felt cool and smelled like some kind of fruity shampoo, though he sure hoped it didn’t taste like one. Hesitantly, Matt opened his mouth, feeling the chilled substance slide into his mouth and down his throat. It felt like a relief, Matt realized that he hadn’t noticed the dryness in his mouth for a while now. He probably had adjusted to the small amounts of disgusting, filthy water the Galra had given him. The times he was given water were few and far between, always given just enough to quench his water need for a while. Matt could start to feel his vision fade, the liquid obviously being some kind of sleep drug. Through his vanishing sight, Matt could see the alien get up and walk away.

 

-

 

_The enclosed space was filled with heavy, barely breathable air which smelt of sweat, blood, and other bodily odors Matt didn’t want to know of. The only sound was that of metal of rocks, slaves chipping away at the rocks lining the long, seemingly endless tunnel, a dark pit divide the two sides, small bridges connecting the sides every so often. Towering Galra soldiers monitored the workers, making sure that no one stopped for more than a second or else they would be made an example of. Matt had seen it happen before - an exhausted soul justing wanting to sleep stopped for a second too long. The guards were on them in a flash, beating them to the floor, then dragged out of the cave. That’s how it’s been since Matt got here and so far he’s been able to keep on working until the signal to return to their quarters came, but then again, he hadn’t been here that long. ‘Maybe they have a strike system,’ Matt reckoned, though he was pretty sure they didn’t._

_All he hoped was that it didn’t happen to him; he’d heard rumors floating around during meal time - the only times that they could talk during the day. The alien were left in solitare for days until they were sent to the arena. God, Matt hoped Shiro was still alive and well. The last time Matt saw him was when Shiro had attacked him, effectively saving him from going into the area, but being left with a slight limp. Had Shiro survived the fight? He had no idea, but he had hear the name Champion being circled around, brought in with the newest miners. Matt felt a nudge on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. A tall, bluish alien with long hair and an appendage sticking out on the top of its head and bumped Matt, its head turning towards the Galra soldier who was walking in their direction. Matt quickly turned back to the rock in front of him, heaving his pickaxe up to bring down on the wall, breathing a sigh of relief as the soldier passed him, not even giving Matt a glance.  
Rescued. Matt was being rescued._

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Next time: meet the rebellion


End file.
